Ort-Beast (Earth-616)
It is unclear whether the Ort-Beast has experiences with other worlds. The Ort-Beast has been described by Devil-Slayer as one of the crystalline inhabitants of its world. Whether there are actually others like it is unconfirmed. None has been depicted. The creature has been described as both sentient and highly intelligent, but apparently can not properly speak. Its only vocalization is repeating the word "Ort", from which its name derives. It has red skin, claws in its hands, and a beak in its face. At some point, the Ort-Beast encountered and fought the Hulk, who was briefly trapped in its world. The Hulk believed that the creature was trying to eat him, but its motivation is somewhat unclear. The Ort-Beast viewed him as a "soft green being", and the narration describes the Hulk as the creature's odd playmate. Due to the realm around them which is constantly changing, the two combatants could not get the upper hand in this combat. The Ort-Beast's claws were prevented from harming the Hulk, while the Beast teleported away from his fists when he attacked. The Hulk was unhappy with this ever-changing world which prevented him from smashing monsters. He threatened to smash the world itself. The Ort-Beast reappeared behind the Hulk's back, but it was quite puzzled by his words. It wondered why the Hulk was dissatisfied with the world. Devil-Slayer and Valkyrie interrupted the fight, by offering the Hulk a chance to return to Earth. The Hulk attacked Devil-Slayer, who was the one who trapped him in the first place. The Ort-Beast briefly attempted to follow the Hulk. When the Hulk disappeared (teleported away by Devil-Slayer), the creature was left alone in its world again. At a later point, Hellcat was practicing with her own version of the Shadow Cloak, and was also trying to entertain the Hulk. She tried pulling something out of the teleportation cloak, and accidentally pulled out the head of the Ort-Beast. Hulk went into attack mode and assaulted the Shadow Cloak, accidentally hurting Hellcat in the process. During the attack, the Ort-Beast disappeared. Probably having returned to its own world. | Powers = *The Ort-Beast's primary weapon seems to be the short claws in its hands. It has a sharp-looking beak and a spiked tail, but he was not seen using them as weapons. *It has a thick crystalline hide, and the Hulk is softer by comparison. It may be more durable than the Hulk's own skin. *The Ort-Beast may have strength comparable to the Hulk, though the battle between them was inconclusive. *The Ort-Beast has been depicted teleporting across short distances. It is unclear if he does so through his own power, or if it is an effect of the nature of his pocket universe. | Abilities = *The creature apparently understands words in the English language, even if he can not speak it himself/itself. | Strength = | Weaknesses = *The creature can not speak any coherent language, and just keeps repeating "Ort". This limits its ability to communicate with others. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *The depiction of the Ort-Beast in Defenders Vol 1 61 bears little resemblance to its original depiction. | Trivia = | Links = *His profile in the Appendix to the Marvel Handbook. }} Category:Beaks Category:Teleporters